1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to the door operator for imparting rectilinear motion to the door panels of an elevator car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,655, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a new and improved door operator for the door of an elevator car, in which the drive motor, controls, switches, belts, pulleys, and the like, are all mounted within a common enclosure. The common enclosure functions as a junction box, permitting open wiring between the electrical components.
Elevator cabs are manufactured to have a plurality of different sizes, depending upon the desired capacity. Elevator cabs also have different basic constructions, such as wood, or metal panels. The car may have a single door, or it may have front and rear doors. The door may be side opening, right or left, or center opening. The door may have a single door panel, a pair of door panels, a single pair of two-speed door panels, or two pairs of two-speed door panels.
It would be desirable to provide universal mounting hardware for the door operator, making it unnecessary to provide different mounting brackets for each different car size/door arrrangement, combination. It would also be desirable to provide universal mounting hardware which may be easily installed and adjusted by personnel from the top of the elevator car.